Talk:The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki
/Archive 1/ I'm new here. Hello everyone, I am new to Wiki Narnia. By this I mean I am new to helping with the articles. I added to the article on Reindeer, but I am not sure if I did it properly. It is the section on Reindeer in the Narnia books (rather than the movies). I would appreciate if somebody would check it out and tell me if it needs any changes and what those changes, if any, neeed to be. Thank you fellow Narnia fans.Lacerta agilis 05:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Lacerta agilis Should This Wiki Really Exist? I'm just Asking I Mean Wikipedia pretty Much covers everything about Narnia, so do we really need this, just saying?Masterclanner 11:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *When it comes to Narnia, Wikipedia's got nothing on us! We're dedicated ONLY to Narnia. ● Category:Templates 16:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ...About the poll... It seems like there is a blank choice available on the poll at the bottom of the main page... I could have fixed it but it would have reset all the votes.KoopaTroop 21:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC)KoopaTroop Vandalism For some days now, someone is replacing the articles with French translations, I don't know who, I don't know why, and I have undone every such edit, but please someone do something to make it stop. Where is the history and other information from? I am looking at the Narnia books. I can find the information on the characters in the seven books, but I don't know where much of the information on the history and dynasties comes from. Apart from the books the only other information I have come across that comes from Lewis himself is a Narnia vs England brief chronological list of dates. Where is this other information sourced from? 21:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Tony ----I think these dates and chronological stuff comes from various places: 1) the movies 2) the books 3) interpreted implications from the books and movies #3 is the most notable one. QueenMarilee 19:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys! I just wanted to say... THIS BOOK IS HE COOLEST BOOK EVER!!! Sighn here so we can see how many people like this book! Maybe we can get another one! :)20:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC)20:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC)20:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC)20:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC)20:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC) An-Nashir (talk) 12:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) please, add indonesian languages in this wiki ! Actor pages out of date I didn't look at all of them, but most of the information about the actors' "Personal Life" are outdated, especially about their current activities. There's no need for the latest news, but what's written should be up to date. I doubt that Popplewell has been a student of English at Magdalen Collage since 2007 (8 years are a little bit too much I think) or that R. Henley born in 1988 is 21 years old now... sincerely KmamK (talk) 01:09, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ;) :Thanks for pointing that out, KmamK! If you're willing, please feel free to add the information yourself; if not, someone else will get to them eventually. Thanks again for noticing, and happy editing! Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 07:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC)